bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Spookhouse
Spookhouse '''- officially known as the Domestic Supernatural Defense and Research League - is a secret government agency of the United States that studies and defends against paranormal phenomena domestically and internationally. History In 1898 during the Spanish-American war, Theodore Roosevelt had killed a werewolf in Cuba and spent considerable time before and during his presidency in the Caribbean, Latin America, and other spots around the world. From his experiences, he absolutely recognized (though never publicly decreed) the existence of paranormal forces and creatures in the world. He recognized the growing presence, and possible threat, of such creatures in the United States. In 1902, President Roosevelt created a corps of Special Agents that conducted its operations outside the public eye. It answered only to the Executive office. Unnamed and unacknowledged, Roosevelt formed the branch to investigate crimes and potentially harmful phenomena involving the supernatural. Roosevelt hand-picked scholars of the arcane, outcast scientists, shaman, witches, and monster hunters from all over the U.S. and its territories. They also summoned a carefully selected list of vampires, monsters, and other less well-defined beings to serve their country. Those who came forward were granted clemency, while those who refused were branded traitors and felons, and in keeping with Roosevelt’s “Big Stick” policy, were designated the first targets of the new agency, which was referred to by the President as “The Spookhouse.” ''Timeline of events'' 1898 - Theodore Roosevelt killed a werewolf in Cuba during the Spanish-American War. 1902 - Spookhouse founded by Theodore Roosevelt. 1903 - Colonel Hapscomb joined Spookhouse. 1905 - Hamilton Killian joined Spookhouse. 1915 - Spookhouse goes international. Hiram Mottra and Gabriella Augustini join Spookhouse. 1920 - Doc Holliday joined Spookhouse. 1921 - Kariker Thompson joined Spookhouse. Nepalese Demon Horucide project. Rogan Parthaswanu joined Spookhouse. Moloch, the demon operative, joined Spookhouse. Khen Rigzin, the Tibetan monk, joined Spookhouse. 1922 - Hamilton Killian retired semi-voluntarily. 1923 - Stranger joined Spookhouse. 1924 - Svetlana joined Spookhouse. Sammy “Haystack” Kayo joined Spookhouse. 1924 - Hökkendire werewolf Horucide project. 1926 - Scat Dazzle joined Spookhouse. 1927 - Stranger and Svetlana are sent to Castle Gaustadt in Germany to retrieve the Yathfoe-Gyoule stone. 1931 - Stranger and Hiram Mottra are sent to Redeye, Texas to destroy a zombie infestation and its source. 1933 - Stranger is sent to Chicago to meet with an informant, Vincenzo “Icepick” Gasparro, to stop Al Capone’s army of reanimated mobsters. 1935 - Stranger is sent to the estate of ex-Spookhouse operative, Hamilton Killian, at his request of assistance just outside of Paris. 1941 - Doc Holliday is sent to the town of Burkittsville, Maryland to research the murder of seven children and its possible connection to the Blair Witch. 1942 - Spookhouse is mysteriously infiltrated and most of its members are killed or missing. Stranger is the only known survivor. Objectives '''Find and retrieve the Yathfoe-Gyoule stone from Castle Gaustadt. Status: Failed Enemies: * Ghouls * Senteniels * Werewolves * Gargoyles * Vampires * Giant Vampire Bats * Vampire Brides * Voicu Jr. * Voicu Sr. Allies/Survivors: * Svetlana Lupescu * Yuri the Woodsman * Nadia Eliminate the zombie infestation in Redeye, Texas and its source. Status: Successful Enemies: * Werewolves * Hökkendire Alpha Werewolf * Zombies * Larvae * Drones * Priest of Gardath * Gardath Allies/Survivors: * Hiram Mottra * Scat Dazzle * Baron Samedi * Reverend Maynard * Ma Smith * Pa Smith * Bobbi Sue Smith * Tommy Smith * Dixie Buttercup (Stacy Smith) * Buford Elliot * Deputy Thorpe Stop Al Capone’s undead gang of mobsters from taking over Chicago. Status: Successful Enemies: * Al Capone (mentioned) * Enric Loathring (mentioned) * Frankenmobsters * Smiley Allies: * Vincenzo “Icepick” Gasparro * Journalist * Mo the Attendant Assist Hamilton Killian at his estate outside of Paris, France. Status: Successful Enemies: * Hamilton Killian * Imps * Skeletons * Werewolves * Zombies * Vampires * Vampire Brides * Drones * Larvae * Succubus Allies: * Moloch Investigate the murder of seven children in Burkittsville, Maryland and its connection to the Blair Witch. Status: Successful Enemies: * Hecaitomix * Djien * Stickmen * Faceless Ones/Shadows * Demon Dogs * Ghosts * Zombies * Daemites (dream only) * Pastor Ascot * Rustin Parr (mentioned) Allies: * Stranger * Justine * Asgaya Gigagei * Peter Durant * Horace Gersten * Gretchen * Deputy Hobart * Suzanne Ascot * Innkeeper * Daniel Kohl * Mary Brown * Kyle Brody * Robin Weaver Members * The Stranger is the top operative of Spookhouse. * Svetlana Lupescu is a dhampir operative. * Elspeth “Doc“ Holliday is the chief scientist of Spookhouse. * Hiram Mottra tends to research, documentation, and medical needs. * Sammy “Haystack” Kayo is a former heavyweight boxer and current operative. * Scat Dazzle is a voodoo priest and operative. * Baron Samedi is a powerful Loa of death and is bonded to Scat Dazzle. * Vincenzo “Icepick” Gasparro is a Frankenstein-like monster and former mobster, he’s a current operative. * Khen Rigzin is a Tibetan monk that serves as a healer and martial arts teacher. * Moloch is an ancient demon and the first non-human operative of Spookhouse. * Justine is Doc Holliday’s lab assistant. * Colonel Hapscomb is Head of Field Operations and Assistant Director at Spookhouse. * General Biggs is Spookhouse’s liaison to the United States Army. * Hamilton Killian is a former member of Spookhouse that had a semi-voluntary retirement. * The Receptionist is not a full agent of Spookhouse but serves as a secretary and welcomes agents through the secret door. * Gabriella Augustini * Kariker Thompson * Rogan Parthaswanu * Other members that are MIA or KIA. Trivia * A sepia tone picture inside Spookhouse showing the original members from 1902 is actually the names and faces of some of the developers. Category:Groups/Organizations